My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together is a series of Equestria Girls animated shorts. Season 2 of the series premiered on YouTube on January 11, 2019. Production Also according to Hadley, the production staff is mandated by Hasbro to make the shorts no longer than two minutes in length. Series synopsis "Season 2 of Equestria Girls kicks off with a series of influencer videos, featuring your favorite DIYer (Applejack), YouTube chef (Pinkie Pie), street magician (Trixie) and others! The Mane 7 also give viewers helpful tips and tricks for getting through Spring Break and music festival season with some hilarious videos – even some where you can choose the ending! And it wouldn’t be Equestria Girls without music – Season 2 BRINGS IT with 10 original new songs including 6 new music videos. Get your squad together for the best EG season yet!" Episodes Reboxing with Spike! Reboxing with Spike! is the first Better Together short of season 2 and the twenty-eighth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 11, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Spike. Summary The video is an entry in Spike's monthly web series of unboxing videos, in which he un-packages high-end pet products and gives them ratings based on their quality. His purchased products in this video include a diamond-studded Frisbee disk, paw slippers, and an old, unwashed sock. However, when Twilight discovers the bill for Spike's recent purchase, he records a new video of himself re-boxing the products and returning them for a refund. DIY with Applejack DIY with Applejack is the second Better Together short of season 2 and the twenty-ninth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 18, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and Rarity. Summary Applejack hosts a do-it-yourself (D.I.Y.) video, in which she builds a new dressing room for Rarity—and shows the viewer how to build their own—in a long series of complicated and tedious steps. As the video plays, some steps are skipped over by the viewer, Applejack gets annoyed by Rarity's constant input, and Rarity gets increasingly bored and tired. By the time the new room is completed, Rarity goes right to sleep in her new bed. The Craft of Cookies The Craft of Cookies is the third Better Together short of season 2 and the thirtieth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 25, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie and Tank. Summary Pinkie Pie hosts a cooking video, in which she teaches the viewer how to make cookies alongside Tank and her stuffed Gummy toy. Throughout the video, Tank attempts to sneak some nibbles at the ingredients, but Pinkie unknowingly thwarts his attempts. During the ingredient-mixing segment, she accidentally eats too many chocolate chips before adding them to the batter. When the cookies are finished baking, Pinkie Pie adds sprinkles for the final step and creates a mess of the kitchen with her magical geode powers. Street Magic with Trixie! Street Magic with Trixie! is the fourth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-first short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 1, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Trixie. Summary On the streets of Canterlot City, Trixie shows off her "great and powerful" magic for the public by attempting to saw Spike in half. In the middle of her act, however, her magic supplies and Spike suddenly levitate into the air, and Trixie plays it off as her own telekinetic ability, impressing the crowd. In the back of the crowd, it is revealed that Twilight Sparkle is using her geode powers to make the objects float. Sic Skateboard Sic Skateboard is the fifth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-second short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 8, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rainbow Dash and Tank. Summary In a skate park, Rainbow Dash records a skateboarding video starring several of her young fans. After four weeks of practicing, she unveils a brand new skateboard trick performed by her pet tortoise, Tank. While the trick is not as impressive as advertised, Rainbow Dash adds special effects to the video later to make Tank look cooler. Street Chic Street Chic is the sixth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-third short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 15, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity. Summary Rarity hosts a fashion video on the streets of Canterlot City and shows off the latest trends of summer fashion, despite it being the middle of the chilly fall season. She redresses Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash in summer clothing, causing them to shiver in the cold air. As Rarity closes out the video, she and her friends are suddenly covered in snow, and Rarity decides to film her videos indoors from now on. Game Stream Game Stream is the seventh Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-fourth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 22, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy. Summary On Sunset Shimmer's Let's Play channel of online videos, she invites Fluttershy on to introduce her to the world of video games. Fluttershy chooses a simple game for them to play in which they play as squirrels trying to collect nuts in a tree basket. Despite the game's simple gameplay and Sunset's gaming expertise, Fluttershy proves to be the better player while Sunset gets increasingly frustrated. In the end, Sunset is impressed by Fluttershy's game skills and decides to watch her keep playing. Gallery References es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together (temporada 2) pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (2ª temporada) ru:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts